Suit & tie
by Houki Minami
Summary: Kiss Challenge! Is their final days in Tootsuki academy, and the remaining cooks of the 92th generation are granted with an all-night celebration. Yukihira Souma will not be alone tonight at all. Souma X Harem(?)


Kiss

**Hey, Yoall. Houki Minami is back in the SnS fandom, and I'll to present all of you this little Challenge story. So, the challenge is: Make souma Kiss at least twenty characters. Yes, even males. It is a stupid idea, But, what to do? Pseudo-writer urges. I hope you all enjoy. Houki Minami out!**

**Oh, and shokugeki no souma does NOT belongs to me, of course.**

~~X~~

Lights! Food! Handsome men and pretty Women! Luxury! Colours! Yukihira Souma couldn't believe the image in front of his eyes: Tootsuki's great saloon was now an enormous party room. Of course, it was also a very special ocasion: despite being few, all the students of 92th generation of Cooks were graduating in a few days. This includes the young redhead chef. Hah! After so many trials, so many stepping stones, so many sacrifices and lost fellow chefs, he was one step closer to his father. It has still a long way to go, But the light in his eyes was still burning with the same passion of two years ago. Maybe even stronger!

... He was hungry, too.

By the corner of her violet eyes, a certain blonde with wild sideburns and perpetual frown, wearing a red dress with a White jacket on with some jewels on her neck and ears, bit her teeth, seeing that stupid, irritating redhead looking at the food tables. Nakiri Erina couldn't believe: that same young man whom crushed her pride with a commoner dish, avoid every kick of her and made her his Straight woman for every joke cause by his obliviousness was now... Here. Between the best of best. Just thinking about it was giving her a headache.

Two years. Holy, two years. For two long years, that stupid smile and aloof attitude of his haunted her mind, making the said God's Palate question her sanity and reason. After all, that enormous sack of desinformation and simplicity was probably defying physics and common sense just for being in Tootsuki. And now, with Yukihira Souma in the graduation party, she wondered if she was in some alternative reality. It was the only explanation.

Yeah. She hated Yukihira Souma. Kinda. She didn't know. He is the son of her idol, Saiba Joushirou, and looking at him now, Erina wondered if she was blind this whole time. The young man, now wearing a tuxedo with his jacket open and loose tie, in his typical messy style, was almost identical to the Asura of the polar Stars. He wasn't as muscular, But that same, strong aura from his eyes was giving her the same chills Joushirou gave her. She frowned just by thinking about it...

Gosh, she need a drink.

Late as usual. Poor little Tadokoro Megumi was breathless once in the ball room. Her frilly, light, sleeveless blue dress was really troublesome to wear, and the Polar Star dorm is NOT the closest place from the main building. But she wouldn't miss such event for anything. I mean, that night could be one of the most important days of her dear life. To think she score the lowest in the entrance exams and was now graduating of one of the greatest cooking academy. It could be described as a miracle, but actually it was not the case. It was the result of research, hard work, failures and... A special support of a special someone.

The cheeks of the little lady blushed when her dear friend and secret crush, Yukihira Soma, entered her sight. As usual, making fun of himself by trying to have a conversation with anyone in front of him, regardless of their status. Despite being the goofy one of their group, Megumi always wanted to be like him: Souma was strong-willed, brave, relabiable, smart, aloof and, above all else, friendly, which is saying something in the Dog-eat-Dog reality of the cooking world.

Her heart skipped a bit. He was her guardian angel, the little hand that pushed her further, the voice that said she could go on, even when her will was in pieces. He was her savior, and tonight, he was a truly charming prince.

Oh no! She tripped on her own shoes!

Takumi Aldini was pissed. How dare, how DARE I repeat, that Yukihira bastard to ignore his number one rival like that! There he was, back rested against a wall, smiling like a badass, with his dear Fratello Isami beside him, both wearing a legitimate black tuxedo, in plain sight. He knew that Souma was not exactly the most competitive person, But some respect would be nice! Instead, Souma just past him from the entrance to the table. Que diabos?!

But I guess you can say he's used to such treatment by now. I wasn't the first time, and of course it wouldn't be the last. More than a rival, Souma was the meter of his development, as well as his model. No matter how much people praise his cooking, Takumi will always seek the approvance of Souma. A dear friend, a dear rival, a dear broth-... Oh, crap! He's looking at him! Oh crap! He's smiling and waving! Quick! Do something cool! Maybe answer with another wave? No, too simplistic! A smile and a nod? No, too arrogant! A thumb up? He's an italian gentleman, For God's sake! Dio Mio! What to do?!

And~... Souma turned around, back to his business. Again, a golden opportunity was wasted... Like the last time... And that time before... And that time before the former. Isami is laughing...

Mierda...

Truth to be told, everyone in every corner of that ball room was eyeing the infamous cook with a scar. The Don research club, the remaining Polar Stars, the infamous Danish Duo, the Spice researchers and even some special guests. In just two years, that strange, silly and block-headed boy became friends with pretty much everyone, and the fact that he was there was the motive why some other cooks were attending such event in the first place. Although all of them would deny such thing...

Soon, all the lights went off, and a single, dim flashlight illuminated a tall, muscular old man in a kimono on the stage, with his arms crossed as always. The grin of Nakiri Senzaemon was enough to send chills down the spine of any cook, and his sharp, dark and deep eyes were practically arrowing everyone in the room. With a few, and I mean it, exceptions, the cooks could feel the growing gravity, almost like the floor was trying to eat them, and because of the fierce stare of the Demon Cook King, some of them though it was not such a bad idea.

However, after a dramatic silence, the Demon King smiled. A genuine smile of kindness and pride. To have so many of his said "gems" in one place, he couldn't be happier. His two beloved granddaughters, the sons of the genuine italian cuisine, lost jewels discovered just in time and, of course, the never-dissapointing Polar Stars, amoung them, the boy Senzaemon chose himself. Invisíble to the guests, the Cook Demon King sniffed, sharping his black orbs soon after. It was a view to behold, indeed.

"Well, isn't that a sign to behold?" Spoke the said Director, his voice again stunning the weakests of heart. No matter the situation, the voice of Senzaemon could hardly be call "human", more like a being out of this word, a superior one. "Congratulations, young cooks. Today is the day you can all call yourselves chefs. Of all the raw minerals, all of you, amoung hard work and countless trials, had revealed yourselves as Gems, Jewels. And, to celebrate such day, I, Nakiri Senzaemon, shall lend Tootsuki's largest ballroom to you to enjoy your youth. So, rejoice!"

And suddenly, all of the lights came back, and a smooth, suave music started playing. So... That party became a ball? That's actually pretty lame, kinda cliche, but... Who cares? It was their final days in Tootsuki, and memories should be made, even with the cliche mood...

Souma actually thought it was pretty neat. Senzaemon was a sugar-ice kind of man, and something so unusual yet so cliche was to be expected. Well, better go with the flow and find a partner to dance. He was no expert, But he knows a few tricks...

However, little did he know about some lovely ladies and even some gentlemen already chose him as a partner...

~~X~~

**Oh my, that was longer than I expected. It was actually pretty fun to write this chapter, But I don't know if it can be called a chapter. I'd rather the term "prologue". Oh, well, stay golden, friends.**


End file.
